


一個不算太成功的救援任務

by Dushroom



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Clones, Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Humor, Hunter!Wade, Hunting, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Running Away, Spideypool - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, hunter!Peter, sth wrong with ao3 chinese words count, words:10k
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dushroom/pseuds/Dushroom
Summary: 當一個穿著紅黑色緊身衣的變態出現在地堡，喋喋不休地說著他朋友被捉走了需要他們幫忙把他救回來時，Dean Winchester的人生發生了翻天覆地的變化。顯然，Dean，他家弟弟，和他們的好閨蜜囧天使，是這次救援任務的最佳人選。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanshipsdestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshipsdestiel/gifts).
  * A translation of [An (Almost) Perfect Rescue Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756229) by [deanshipsdestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshipsdestiel/pseuds/deanshipsdestiel). 



> Thank Izzy for giving me the credit to do the translation.
> 
> If you enjoy this story, please click kudos for the original work. Thank you ❤

 

Dean Winchester 打開地堡的大門，忽視移動肩膀時傳來的劇痛，側身讓Sam和Cas先進門。

這不過又是一次平常不過的獵魔。有只混蛋狼人到處綁架小姐姐（她們全都有一頭金髮，這讓Dean因為想起Jo而感到心痛），待在那裡搜查了幾天後，Sam和Dean（還有Cas）找到了這只狼人。他們打算給這混帳東西來個突擊，再救出那些小姐姐們。

以上，大概就是這次獵魔的全部了。

有件事一直讓Dean很糾結，其中一個小姐姐邊朝他放了個風騷的電，邊遞給他自己的電話號碼，但他沒法像以前那樣採取下一步行動。他不想跟她做。這世上他只想跟唯一一個人做，那是個有一頭深色頭髮的藍眼睛天使。

這種感覺始於一個轉瞬即逝的想法，剛開始僅僅只是一個想法，後來演變成了越來越的想法，再後來甚至直接演變成難以啟齒的夢，再再後來演變成怎麼說，呃好吧，一種渴望。Dean痛恨這個讓他聽起來就像是個荷爾蒙爆發的青少年的事實，但這確實是事實。

到最後，這些想法和夢演變成一條又一條以‘如果……？’為開頭的語句。

如果Dean和Cas可以一起組成一個家庭？

如果他們可以相愛？

如果他們在一起可以有幸福？

如果他們可以就此告別獵魔的人生？

Dean當然知道這些想法都很荒謬，但他就是無法制止自己這麼想。

一聲響亮的呼喊把Dean從他的思緒中拉回現實。他這才發現原來自己還站在門邊沒有動過，於是他快速關上門，緊盯著門把手等待著即將發生的鬧劇。

Sam拿起他的槍，瞄準著什麼。Cas抬起手，準備隨時發動他的天使能力，Dean覺得他這個樣子超帥的。

他以一連串流暢的動作把鑰匙塞進口袋，掏出槍，跑到Cas身旁站定。自從解決完Lucifer那堆破事以後，他和Sam就定了個無聲的協議，要保護好這個天使。Sam站在Cas的另一邊，眼睛一直定在圖書館的什麼地方。

“你是誰？”Sam大吼，而Dean的大腦告訴他眼前的這個人估計得在他腦子裡待上好一會兒。

這人看著他們仨，以一副“把我想像成一個法國美女”的姿態橫躺在圖書館的桌子上。這人穿著一件紅黑色的制服（盔甲？），背後緊貼著兩把劍，身上各個地方都掛著各種槍，腳踝上還有一把小刀。就算現在是有兩把槍瞄準著他，這人看起來還是超散漫的。就像他遇到過這種情況一樣。

Dean很肯定他之前見過這男人，但想不起來是在哪兒見過，也許是在電視上？

“回答他的問題，人形自走BDSM，”Dean沖他咆哮，那男人突然大笑起來。

“你，長著綠色水果糖眼睛的那個，我喜歡你。”Dean不確定聽到這個緊身衣醜八怪說喜歡自己是不是該感到不舒服，隨便吧。再說了，他戴著這面具是怎麼看到東西的？這玩意看起來就像Arby’s家的三明治那麼厚。

Dean身旁的Cas皺眉。“我沒聽懂你們在說什麼。”

Cas的話讓緊身衣男又笑起來，他從桌子上跳下來，站穩，開始慢慢走向他們。

“站在原地！”Sam大喊，重新使力用槍瞄準他。緊身衣男只是笑得更厲害了，連走向他們的步伐都顯得有點困難，而Dean很肯定他是在沖Cas來。於是他站在了天使跟前把槍舉得更高，無視Cas忿忿不平的抱怨。

“小夥子們你們確定你們會打槍嘛？”緊身衣男像逗小動物般，於是Sam打中了他的腿Dean打中了他的手臂。

但是緊身衣男並沒有痛苦地倒下，只是咒駡了一聲停住腳步。“搞什麼鬼啊，男模們？我還以為咱們挺來電的呢。”

“告訴我們你是誰，”Cas冷靜地說。“那你就不會傷得太重。”

Dean都想給天使鼓掌了，他永遠知道在各種場合什麼是不該說的。“Cas別說了。”

“Cas！”緊身衣男驚歎道。“一雙美麗的眼睛就該配上美麗的名字。”

Cas看起來有點不自在，他甚至微微地挪開了一點，Dean想此時此刻此地就殺了這個緊身衣男。

Dean在緊身衣男重新開始走動時找准了時機。Sam朝這傢伙的胸口射了好幾槍，而Dean則瞄準了他的頭。Cas只是歎了口氣，也許是在為沒用上自己的能力生悶氣。

緊身衣男倒在他們幾步之遙的地上，血從他的傷口蔓延。Dean向上帝祈禱，見鬼了他甚至還向阿拉祈禱，只求他是真死了。

“現在怎麼辦？”Sam靜靜地問，Dean聳聳肩，收回槍。Sam重複了一遍他的動作，Cas則把手放下。

“不造。”

他們站在原地好幾分鐘，盯著眼前的屍體看。它就這麼倒在那裡，一動不動，但血液不再從傷口處冒出。Dean選擇無視這一點。

“我們也許應該燒掉屍體，”Sam說，Dean隨口應了一聲表示同意，眼睛沒有移開屍體，總覺得有什麼東西讓他覺得不對勁。

Cas張嘴正準備說點什麼，地上傳來一聲喘息，突然緊身衣男坐了起來，朝四周看了一圈才想起來自己周圍還有人。

緊身衣男一下子站起來，抽出他背後的兩把劍對準Sam和Dean的喉嚨，速度之快Dean甚至來不及讚歎一句‘帥呆了’。

“好吧，好吧，既然你們剛剛拿槍射我，那麼接下來是沒法好好處了。把槍放下，那我保證我不會讓你們傷得太重。除非你們有那個癖好啊，如果真有的話，那麼安全詞是‘繼續’知道了嗎？然後，海洋眼睛，我放過你了因為我喜歡你。臉長得太好看讓我覺得很不爽的那個，還有長得像麋鹿一臉不開心的那個，你們倆，站在原地不准動。”

Cas正慢慢挪出緊身衣男的攻擊範圍在一個安全的地方站定，Dean不怪他。

“你是什麼？”Dean脫口而出。

緊身衣男大笑。“這個問題的話，我的帥哥，是個64刀問題（*俚語意思是非常重要或者嚴重的問題，出處是CBS台一個有獎問答節目，64刀問題是節目中價值最高的問題）。”

曾經有個人對他說過這個話。Dean在回想有這麼一個人好幾年前對他說過一模一樣的話。是誰來著？怎麼特麼的就是想不起來呢？

站在他身邊的Sam眯起眼睛。“你是Gabriel派來的嗎？”

Gabriel！對了就是他！Sam和Dean被困在電視地獄裡的時候，那個騙術師跟他們說過這個話。Dean還記得被壓在牆上的經歷，不是壁咚那種讓人愉快的壓。

緊身衣男歪了歪腦袋。“誰特麼是Gabriel？我現在是個自由職業者。除非你們想殺誰的話，那我就聽候差遣了。”

“啥？”

“你們有沒……艸！”緊身衣男好像突然想起來什麼重要的事，把劍放下。Sam和Dean也放下他們的槍。“真該死！艸！”

Sam看起來很懵逼，Dean開始在想要不要再射他幾槍。“什……”

“我需要你們幫忙，”緊身衣男突然說。“你們也許不願意幫我，因為我剛剛差點割了你們的喉，但是你們倆還殺了我呢，那我們應該扯平了。很好，是這樣的，我朋友失蹤了，我試過找賣屁股聯盟，但他們管都不管，所以我就來找你們了。我知道你們是靠殺吸血鬼啊亂七八糟玩意兒為生的，所以你們應該很擅長……”

“停。”Cas面無表情地向前走到Sam和Dean之間。

Dean不知道為什麼Cas又把自己拉回到危險中來，但天使站在他身邊對他有股其妙的鎮定作用。

緊身衣男輕哼一聲。“如果我是想有人來隨意使喚我，我可以去找鐵皮人。”

Cas歎了口氣。“你朋友是誰？”

“噢好好好！他名字叫……好吧，我覺得我不可以告訴你們。”

Dean捏了捏自己的鼻子，把槍放回平時藏著它的地方。“我們從你叫什麼名字開始。”

緊身衣男點點頭。“對不起啊下巴輪廓好鮮明先生，忘了自我介紹，我是死侍。”

Sam一臉疑惑。“額，誰？”

緊身……死侍看起來像被冒犯了。好吧，Dean也裝出一副被小瞧了的樣子。他不確定那張Arby’s三明治面具下的臉是什麼表情。“用嘴炮殺人的雇傭兵？斯以死濕一侍？來真的？啥都沒想起來？”

“你名字是Wade Winston Wilson。”

死侍盯著Cas。“說對了！你怎麼知道的？”

Cas轉過身看向地板。“我什麼都知道。”

“你是什麼啊，上帝嗎？”

“我是侍奉上帝的天使。”Cas還是面無表情的樣子，死侍拿手捂著臉以表達出他在驚訝。

“哦……額……天……真的？”

Dean歎了口氣把臉埋在手掌裡。今天將會是很長，很長的一天。


	2. Chapter 2

 “所以，”Dean有點尷尬，“現在是怎樣？”

Sam、Dean和Cas隔著書桌坐在了死侍的對面。Dean和死侍都拿了瓶啤酒，畢竟，有啤酒幹嘛不喝。再說了，如果要Dean處理這什麼神經病問題，還不給他喝酒的話，那他還不如直接了斷了這悲慘人生算了。

“你們幾個得去救我朋友，”死侍把面具拉到鼻子位置，好啜一口啤酒。

他嘴邊的皮膚都是很嚴重的傷疤，但Dean不在意。死侍的傷疤也許是這樣表露在外表上，而Dean的傷疤，只不過是藏在了外表下，都是一樣的，所以他不會去批判其他任何人的傷疤，那又不是他們的錯。

“為什麼？”Sam問。

死侍大笑起來。“為什麼？因為看來你們幾個是唯一能幫到我的人了。賣屁股聯盟天天就坐在他們的億萬大樓裡，忙著把腦袋塞進自己的屁眼裡，對我來說毛用都沒有。”

“那我們對你有什麼用呢？”Cas歪著他的腦袋。

“一隻小小鳥告訴我是你們三個阻止了天啟。”

Dean喝了一大口啤酒。“是又怎樣？”

他還記得那場天啟，他們為此失去了Jo和Ellen，Dean失去了Sam整整一年。而這一切僅僅是因為Lucifer鬧小孩子脾氣。天啟是場浩劫，但似乎比Dean現在經受著的內心煎熬要好受一點。

“又怎樣？”死侍難以置信地說。“你他媽在逗我？你們他媽的可是制止了他媽一場天啟啊！而你一句‘又怎樣’就完事了？”

Dean正打算開口抖個機靈，被Sam打斷了。

“誰告訴你是我們阻止了天啟的？”

好長一段鴉雀無聲後，死侍說，“一個叫Meg的女孩。”

Dean快速掃了Cas一眼（他可沒忘記他跟Meg曾經有過那麼一段動人往事），然後堅定地告訴死侍那些都無所謂了，重要的是要把蜘蛛俠找回來。他其實也沒搞懂現在是什麼情況。

“她什麼時候告訴你的？”Cas在一分鐘後問，Dean這才意識到，見鬼了Meg已經死了差不多，大概有四年了吧，她怎麼可能告訴死侍任何事情呢？

死侍抬手揉了揉嘴唇，突然震驚地意識到自己的面罩還拉起來著。“哎喲。”

他想把面罩拉下來戴好，但Cas阻止了他。

“別，”他溫柔的說。“如果你想我們信任你，那你就得信任我們。脫掉面罩吧，我們再好好討論要怎麼找回你的朋友。”

“當然你還是得告訴我們Meg都說我們什麼了，”Sam說，Dean也同意。如果Meg還活著，那事情就大條了。

死侍歎了口氣，摘下面罩，把它放在啤酒旁。“我或許有那麼點可能已經觀察你們幾個五年了。”

覆蓋他整個頭部的皮膚都是嚴重的傷疤，他沒有頭髮和睫毛，但正如之前說，Dean不在意。這不過是一副皮囊而已。再說了，眼下有更緊急的任務要處理，哪有那麼多閒心去介意一個幼稚鬼的皮膚。

“Meg幫了你？”Dean難以置信地問。Meg就是個婊砸，雖說不可否認她最後幫了他們很大忙。

“對啊。”

“為什麼？”

“她試圖殺一個英國混蛋的時候我幫了她，叫Cowardly還是什麼鬼名字超蠢的。”

Dean嗆了口啤酒。

“你是說Crowley？”Sam努力讓自己在無視掉他的蠢哥哥的同時別表現出被嚇到的樣子，這很難。

死侍點點頭。“對啊，聽起來差不多。”

Cas長歎一口氣。“這下不好了。”

“還用得著你說，明擺著隊長，”Dean突然換話題。“死侍你知道Meg已經死了嗎？”

死侍點頭，張開嘴，又閉上，又張開，突然瞪大雙眼。“啊，操蛋了。”

“咋了？”

死侍很慢很慢地說，“我想我知道是誰捉走了蟲蟲。”

 

 

Peter醒來發現自己的手腕和腳踝都被鎖著。每次他試圖移動，它們就發出咯咯聲，於是他猜想它們一定綁得非常緊。

他的雙眼一適應黑暗，Peter就開始好好觀察，看自己身在何處。

這不是他的臥室，他的臥室沒那麼多幹掉的血跡，也沒長得這麼像地牢。

這看起來像是個宮殿，幾層臺階的盡頭是一張擺在窗戶底下的巨大椅子。Peter發現限制著他移動的鎖鏈固定在門邊的其中一根柱子上。

他的頭感到一陣鈍痛，Peter開始想起來發生了什麼。

他本來在跟Wade一起執勤，他們邊吃著被冠名為“我家寶寶啊墨西哥菜是食物之最”的墨西哥菜邊看有沒有人鬧事，但Wade突然消失了，接著他的世界陷入一片漆黑。

Peter也不知道為什麼Wade突然就決定跟他一起在城市執勤，但他很高興他這麼做。有人陪著讓他覺得很開心這一點Perter是打死不會當著Wade的面承認的。他開始慢慢享受那個雇傭兵的惡趣味和冷笑話，而且還並不覺得Wade這麼詭異地天天粘在自己屁股後面有什麼問題。

門被打開又重新關上，然後一把聲音說，“啊，你醒了。”

是英音，Peter試圖用最快的速度回想他對戰過的所有英國反派。

“所以，”這個教科書般典型的英國反派俯身靠近Peter仿佛他是動物園裡的動物。“你就是Peter Parker，也就是蜘蛛俠，對嗎？”

Peter瞪著他，他才沒那麼容易屈服呢，是要嚴刑還是逼供隨便你。他要儘量保持清醒，以搜集盡可能多的資訊，順利逃出這裡。

“我是Crowley，”教科書典型有點好笑地看著他。

“別擔心，我不會傷害你的，暫時。你知道我是誰嗎？”

Peter搖頭。

Crowley歎口氣。“我是地域之王，我只需要你把你男朋友Wade Wilson帶到我這裡來，他知道一些我很在意的情報。”

“他不是我男朋友，”Peter不假思索地說，卻連自己都對聲音裡的苦澀感到奇怪。

“我不管你們什麼關係，他很在乎你，所以他會來找你，這就夠了。”

在Peter來得及反應前，Crowley電話響了。

“稍等，”地獄王說著伸手去拿口袋裡的手機。“不過就是哪只惡魔而已。喂？”

惡魔？這到底是在鬧哪一出？

“松鼠！好讓人不喜的驚喜喔。我還比較期待是麋鹿……什麼？”

Crowley掃了Peter一眼。“為什麼？”

電話裡傳來一聲大吼，音量之大讓Crowley把手機舉到遠離耳朵的距離。等到那邊吼完，他才又把它放回耳邊。

“把他帶過來，我就把黏黏爪還給你。”

空氣中彌漫著濃稠的肅靜，直到Crowley開口打破。“好吧，跟你聊天簡直是災難，松鼠。”

Peter對現在的狀況一臉懵逼，但聽起來不太對勁。不管這個Crowley是什麼人，都肯定是個反派沒跑了，而放著反派不管不是Peter的作風。

他想扯開鎖鏈，但發現鎖著手腕的手銬收得更緊了，他皺眉。

“魔力手銬，你越掙扎，它們就讓你越掙不開。這招是從我的惡毒母親那裡學的。”Crowley坐在他的椅子上說，對只是一張普通椅子而已。

“你覺得自己媽媽惡毒？”Peter有點生氣了，他多希望自己能有個媽媽。好吧梅嬸是他擁有的最接近母親的存在，但她畢竟不是母親。

Crowley沉謐了一會兒才說，“她的確惡毒。顯然你沒辦法感同身受，因為你媽媽死了。”

“謝了。”

“不客氣。”


	3. Chapter 3

“就是說，Crowley捉走了蜘蛛俠。”

“應該說是Peter Parker。”Cas提供著自以為很有價值的資訊，Dean歎了口氣。

“對沒錯，謝謝你，Cas。接著剛剛的話，Crowley捉走了Peter，目的是為了把你，死侍，換到手。我們該怎麼做？”

死侍聳聳肩。“顯然你們跟Crowley那個混球比較熟，聽你們的。”

跟Crowley通過電話後，Dean隨手拿了一遝紙，本來是想多少寫點計畫什麼的，但最後還是扔掉了。不過就是Crowley而已，他對Sam和Dean來說不是什麼威脅。

Sam低哼一聲。“我們可以直接走進去然後讓Crowley把蜘……把Peter交出來。”

Dean看起來似乎在思考可行性。“但是他想要死……Wade啊。”

“那就把我給他得了。只要Peter沒事，我就沒有意見。”Wade說著喝了一大口啤酒。

“你確定你倆不是情侶？”Dean想逗逗他，因為Wade談起Peter的樣子就是一個人愛上了的樣子。

也就是Dean談起（以及注視）Cas的樣子。

_艸。_

Wade大笑。“非常確定以及肯定，綠寶石眼睛。我自己在沒在談戀愛我自己很清楚。”

“如果你真的不知道呢？”Cas對上面的整段對話內容都很迷惑，好吧Dean也不能怪他。

“你會知道的，Cas，相信我。”

Cas輕哼一聲。“大部分時間我都忘了我已經是個合法已婚人士了。”

如果Dean嘴裡有任何液體，他大概已經噴得一地都是了。“啥？”

“Daphne啊，還記得嗎？”Cas說著似乎這只不過是再普通不過的對話。“我之前失憶了，是Dean你幫我記起來的。我想我可能得去跟她離個婚。”

“等等，”Wade憋不住笑說。“你娶了個女孩子，然後你，就這麼……忘了？”

Cas點頭。

“天啦！我現在對你的敬仰之情猶如滔滔江水。”

Dean拼命壓抑著體內燃氣的嫉妒之火。“我們能不能先談正事？”

“是，呃，是很糟嗎，結婚？”Wade無視Dean繼續問。“還是說你就那麼離開了她？”

“我也不清楚，”Cas態度很嚴肅地回答。“我只記得她的名字。”

“我天，”Dean抱怨著把臉埋進手掌裡。“談正事好嗎。”

“抱歉。”Cas和Wade的異口同聲只讓Dean覺得頭更痛了。

Sam，上帝保佑他，在Dean差點想一槍自殺之前插話。“我提議我們就直接進去Crowley家把Peter帶走，誰同意？”

“艸，”Dean生氣地把剩下的啤酒一股腦喝完。如果今天就是他的死期，那麼他寧願是為了救某個混球的男朋友而死，而不是死於心臟麻痹。

“我同意，”Cas說著掃了Dean一眼，速度之快讓Dean懷疑那是不是只是自己的想像。

Wade也一股腦喝完了自己的啤酒，點點頭。“走，去救某只蛛形綱動物去了。”

“說的都什麼鬼。”

“滾丫的，行走的肯娃娃。”(*男的那只芭比娃娃)

 

\---

 

“你找Wade做什麼？”Peter問正坐在椅子上玩著什麼要像發神經一樣瘋狂搓螢幕的手機遊戲的Crowley（Peter拒絕稱那為王座因為如果他接受了這個說法，也就相當於接受了自己現在在地獄裡這個事實）。

Crowley歎氣把手機拿開，走向仍被鎖在柱子上的Peter。

“你男朋友……抱歉，你‘朋友’，”Crowley一臉行吧如果你倆沒一腿那我就是蝙蝠俠的表情。“他知道一些事情，而這些事情對我來說非常有價值。我可以告訴你是什麼，但我不想。”Peter哀怨地閉上雙眼，把頭倚靠在牆上，絕望地不想再讓身體受任何罪了。“你就不能直接捉他嗎？為啥非得先捉我呢？”

最怕空氣突然的安靜，Peter睜開眼看到Crowley還站在他跟前，像一隻被車燈嚇到的鹿。

“我沒想到這點。”

“你特麼沒在逗我？”

Peter拉了拉鎖鏈，它又再次把他的手腕鎖得更緊了。離開這的第一件事，他得先去把手腕泡在冰水裡讓它們恢復個三天。

“好吧，”Crowley回到他那張非常非常宏偉的椅子，像只受傷的小動物。“已經來不及改了。對了，你們超級英雄對我的生意倒是幫了大忙。我是說你們造成的那些人員傷亡。地獄最近惡魔人手短缺，幸虧有你們……”

好吧，地獄。顯然Peter確實是被地獄王綁架了，綁到了這個孕育撒旦的地方。

這一切來得太突然，他需要睡一覺，再不然去打擊下罪惡之類的。

Crowley還在滔滔不絕，細數著復仇者們，X戰警們，還有其他各種英雄們，撂倒的人數有多麼令甚至作為地獄王的自己震驚。

直到一聲巨響他才住嘴，伴隨著憤怒的呼喊“把這他媽的門給我打開。”

那是Wade嗎？他把Tony和Steve還有其他復仇者們都帶過來了？Peter得救了嗎？他好想大喊，以確定門外真的是他們，但他心裡知道如果他大喊，Crowley會打得他接下來一周都康復不過來。

“失陪，”地獄王說著從他的椅子（嗯就不是王座怎麼了）起身走向門口。他一打開門，就被一團紅黑相間的東西丟到了一邊，這團東西還風風火火地直沖向Peter。

“寶寶寶寶，你還好嗎？我去找過復仇者想讓他們幫忙的，但那堆混帳根本鳥都不鳥我，所以我就去找了另外三個人，他們都是普通人，不過那不重要。他傷到你了嗎？我發誓那種不知道你是不是還活著的煎熬快殺死我了。但是你挺好的，是嗎？我不知道……”

“Wade，”Peter打斷他，甚至懶得藏起臉上的笑容。“我沒事。我的手腕很疼，但除此之外我什麼事都沒有。但是Wade，Crowley盯上的是你。”

“我知道。”

Peter差點被自己的口水嗆到。“‘我知道’是他媽什麼意思？那你就得趕緊走啊！馬上！我很好，Wade……”他被Wade突然用劍劈斷Peter的鐐銬這個好主意打斷了。鎖鏈很輕易就斷開了，它們一從柱子上斷開，所有的手銬就都自己打開了。看來魔法已經失效了。Peter沒有過多糾結這個。

Wade收回劍，把Peter扶起來，帶著他走向被三個一臉流氓相的人包圍著的Crowley。

 他們都好高大啊，但一點都不醜。第一個人一頭金髮，長著一雙特別特別美的綠眼睛，在沖Crowley大聲嚷嚷，站在一旁的一個長髮高個子偶爾會插句話。最後一個有一頭深色頭髮，和一雙能偷走你呼吸的藍眼睛。他似乎有種與生俱來的自信，Peter猜他該不會是個王子還是什麼的吧。

哦天哪，萬一他是地獄王子呢？畢竟這不是已經有個地獄王了嗎，說不定還有一整個皇室家族什麼的。

“噢真好，你們把Wade Wilson給我帶來了。你們可以帶著這孩子走了。”

金髮大笑一聲，刺痛了Peter的耳膜。他潛意識地挨近Wade，而Wade也一手環過他的肩膀。在Crowley指向他的時候，那只環著Peter的手臂收緊了。即使現在處在搞不清狀況中，他還是忍不住地想如果餘生都能有Wade在身邊該多好。“呃，不行。你可以套你想要的資訊還是你想要的什麼鬼玩意兒，但是我們都會待在這裡，盯著你。”

“你算哪根蔥？我媽？行吧，別回答我了。”

高個子歎了口氣。“Rowena死了，Crowley。”

“感謝天上地下的所有神靈，”Crowley惱了。“為什麼你們就不能帶上蜘蛛仔就走呢？”

“我21歲了。”Peter插嘴。在四雙眼睛齊刷刷看向他的時候，又縮回到Wade身後。

那個金髮碧眼氣呼呼地看向Wade。“我們救的就是他？”

Peter不知道自己該不該感到不爽。

Wade沉下臉。“他還是蜘蛛俠呢，我覺得那就挺了不起的了。”

“了不起，”金髮碧眼哼了一聲又重新轉向Crowley。“去問Wade你該問的；我們就在這等著。”

Crowley歎氣，“好吧，Wade，你過來。”

Peter還來不及制止，Wade的手臂就離開了，他只能看著他走向Crowley。

Peter本來有Wade在的一邊肩膀，感到一絲寒意。可以肯定的是，Wade的陪伴是Peter目前為止人生中最棒的事之一。他們間的戲謔帶給Peter輕鬆和快樂，只要有Wade在身邊，Peter的心跳總是特別快。然後他發現自己在盯著Wade看，不是在看他的皮膚，而是，真真正正在看他這個人，而且……

喔。

艸。


	4. Chapter 4

Wade和Crowley已經聊了十分鐘有多了。Dean甚至想不懂自己當初怎麼就接下了這茬事，通常獵人都會盡可能不去插足超級英雄那堆破事，但顯然，Wade認為把他拽進這個世界是個絕妙的主意。

“呃……”那孩子（人家叫Peter！）有點不自在地擺弄著自己的手，“我……呃……我叫……Peter，你們應該知道了，好吧……呃……你們是什麼人？”

Sam用眼神問Dean，我們該相信他嗎？說實話Dean現在也是一點頭緒都沒有。他朝Sam點點頭，看到Sam松了口氣。畢竟以這種刻薄的態度對一個自稱21歲的小孩子不符合Sam的人設。

“我叫Dean Winchester,那是我老弟Sam，還有……”

“我叫Castiel,”Cas稍微站直了一點點。這是在顯擺還是只是活動活動筋骨？Dean雖然不想承認但心裡卻太肯定答案是前者了。

Peter點點頭掃了一眼Wade和Crowley的方向，也許是在看他們到底談完了沒。

他們最好是差不多談完了。不然Dean就得開始搞事情了。外面有無數的人在面臨著死亡，而他卻在地獄裡，幫個雇傭兵救他的男朋友。他的人生到底是怎麼回事？我們怎麼就非得幹這種事呢？

“喂！那邊能不能快點？我們忙著呐！”Dean在看到Crowley的臭臉時心裡有點小開心。

“當然可以了親愛的。你要來點漢堡啤酒邊吃邊等嗎？”Dean輕哼一聲，不去理會地獄王那慣有的嘲諷。這又不是第一天認識他，早該習慣了Crowley隨身攜帶的嘲諷包袱了。

Sam趕在Dean發飆前插嘴。最近這幾天，Sam算是攤上這活兒了。“就儘量稍微快一點好嗎Crowley？”

Crowley瞪了他們一眼，回頭繼續談話。

Dean發現Cas在若有所思地看著那邊談話的兩人，突然發現Cas有多麼好看。

這該死的傢伙有一頭Dean總是幻想著可以拿手指揉搓的頭髮，一雙可以輕易迷失在其中的眼睛，而Cas卻從來不知道Dean有這些想法。這倒也是好事，萬一Cas發現了，大概用不著一秒他就會逃掉的。

人們總是會被Dean吸引，那是理所當然的，但他們中卻沒有任何一個人想要跟他共度餘生。沒有人願意以他想跟Cas在一起的方式想跟他在一起。

Cas是這個世界上值得一切美好的美麗存在，而Dean，徹徹底底地愛著這個存在。

“Dean？你怎麼了？”Dean從思緒中抽離出來的時候被不知不覺離他近了很多的Cas嚇到了。

Dean掃了一眼整個房間，發現不知道啥時候起Peter和Sam成了閨蜜，而Wade和Crowley還在那邊沒完沒了的。

Dean歎了口氣看向他的摯友，確切的說，也是他為數不多的朋友之一，因為他大部分的朋友都已經死了，這個想法讓Dean很難過。

屍體，死人，那些再也無法相見的人，那些再也無法活過來的人……這些形容詞他可以用來繞地球一圈。他有太多太多想說的話，太多太多應該道出的想法，但他說不出來。

_我所有的朋友都因我而死。_

_我沒辦法掌控我的生活。_

“我沒事，Cas，”而Dean說出口的卻是這個，無視Cas滿臉的懷疑，“只是累了，沒事的。”

Cas歎氣，“你說是就是吧。”

“好嘞！”一把洪亮的聲音響徹整個房間，Wade拍了下手把頭套揉到鼻子位置，露出一個吃屎的笑容。“準備好出發了嗎？”

“就這樣？”Peter的聲音有點難以置信，Dean強忍住翻白眼一掌拍死這孩子的衝動。

Wade悠閒地走向Peter,那個吃屎笑慢慢變成了溺笑。“是噠！寶寶別擔心，我連你的面罩都找到了。我可不想讓人看到蜘蛛俠的臉！那就一點神秘感都沒有了！”

Peter微笑。“謝了Wade。”

Dean忽然覺得，這倆一定已經是朋友（或者以上）很久了。他們在對方身邊能完全放鬆下來，這點Dean甚至對著自家老弟都做不到。他以自己的生命愛著Sam，但做到這點對他來說還是有點太過了。

看到Wade和Peter就這麼無聲對視微笑了大概一分鐘之久，久到有點詭異了，Dean尷尬地乾咳了一聲。他們瞬間彈開，Peter一臉沒臉見人了的樣子，而Wade看起來卻很愉悅。

“走吧。”

 

-

 

他們坐在車裡，Dean開車，Sam搗騰著霰彈槍，Cas坐在Sam後座，Wade坐在中間，Peter坐在Wade的左手邊。他們已經離開地獄好一會了，Peter一直在想著什麼。他該為自己被三個獵人救了這件事感到驚訝嗎？那是當然的。他該為這三個獵人為了救他勇闖地獄而感動嗎？那是當然的。他該為Wade一直滔滔不絕說著天使這天使那的而厭煩嗎？ _那是當然的。_

“這麼說……你可以……呃……一下拍死個人嗎？噢！你是不是會用什麼特製天使劍之類的捅人？你是上帝的閨蜜嗎？如果說其他天使都是你的兄弟姐妹，那你親他們是不是就亂倫了？聖經裡怎麼到處都是男人啊？是不……”

“Wade，”Peter警告道。他才剛被綁架完，他的頭還痛著呢，Wade的喋喋不休讓他感覺更糟了。

“怎麼了？你還好嗎小彼？你看起來好蒼白啊。”

Peter點點頭，倒在Wade的腿上就暈過去了。

到他醒來，已經被安置在一間絕對不是他自己的臥室裡。這房間很小，床鋪很舒服，但跟Peter自己的長得不一樣。這房間長得……有點像……旅館。

“噢太好了，”過道裡傳來聲音，“你終於醒了，我們都很擔心你，Crowley一定是傷到你了。”

Sam拿著水和一些小藥片走進來，剛剛還在發慌的Peter看到是他心裡輕鬆了不少。

“我得回家了，”他試著坐起來，又可悲地倒下了，“我……我嬸嬸……”

Sam只是隨口應道，“Wade都處理好了，他跟你嬸嬸還挺親的。”

啥？

“Wade現在在哪兒？”Peter被Wade竟然認識May這件事驚呆了。天啊天啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

Sam聳聳肩，把水杯和兩片藥片遞給Peter，Peter看了一眼是泰諾就吞下了，接著又問了一遍，“Wade在哪兒？”

據說Wade是去給Peter買糖去了，至少Sam是這麼說的，至少Dean是這麼告訴Sam的。

Peter不知道Dean到底在為什麼苦惱，他也並不是太想知道。他知道獵人的存在，他知道吸血鬼啊狼人啊這些超自然的生物，但非不得已，超級英雄跟獵人是不會互相干涉的。

這次這件事竟然得勞駕一位超級英雄（再加上Wade）和三個獵人同時參與，這始終讓Peter想不通。他們各自的故事線到底有什麼有趣的事情發生了要讓他們交集在一起？

Sam離開了房間，在關門的時候順手關掉了房間的燈，Peter才意識到自己已經有多疲憊。打了哈欠，他把自己裹進枕頭和毯子裡，頭一次有希望Wade能在這裡讓被窩更暖一點的想法。

Peter醒來時立刻就注意到桌子上那堆太特麼多過頭了的糖果。他掃了一眼房間裡的床頭櫃和衣櫥，有點驚訝自己昨天完全沒有注意到它們。

發著呆，Peter伸了個懶腰，感覺身體好多了。他的自愈能力一定是在深夜時大展拳腳把大部分損傷趕跑了，也就是說Peter很快就可以回家了。他不知道自己現在在美國哪裡，但他覺得應該是麻塞諸塞州之類的，離皇后區應該沒有太遠。

於是，當Sam和Dean告訴他他們在堪薩斯州的羅倫斯而不是麻塞諸塞州的羅倫斯的時候，Peter噴了一桌的穀物早餐。


End file.
